


Never helpless

by charimiel



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charimiel/pseuds/charimiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I need you to prove to him he needs training.” Derek explains.</p>
<p>“So you want us to jump him?” Scott exclaims. “He can take care of himself, Derek.”</p>
<p>“Then he can prove it.” Derek says, turning around and walking away in what he reckons is a clear dismissal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never helpless

So Stiles is a definite member of the pack now. Which puts him in pretty much constant danger, so he needs to be able to defend himself. Which means he needs training, just like the rest of his betas, but Stiles is being frustratingly resistant. Derek’s tried to get him to take part in training more times than he can count, but Stiles just sits and watches, insisting he can’t take part because of his ‘squishy humanness’. And that’s just ridiculous, because his humanity is the only reason Derek is so sure Stiles needs training. But Stiles refuses to listen to reason, so Derek thinks he’s totally justified in trying to get Stiles to see why he needs to train with them.

“You want us to what?” Scott asks, scandalised, and Derek sighs. The rest of his betas are nodding, so they obviously get his point. Well, the rest of his betas except Jackson, who’s busy inspecting his nails or something like that, Derek doesn’t really care.

“I need you to prove to him he needs training.” Derek explains.

“So you want us to jump him?” Scott exclaims. “He can take care of himself, Derek.”

“Then he can prove it.” Derek says, turning around and walking away in what he reckons is a clear dismissal, which Scott ignores.

“This is seriously one of the worst ideas you’ve ever had.”

“If it bothers you, you don’t have to take part.” Derek concedes, because Scott is Stiles’s best friend, and it’s understandable that he doesn’t want to attack Stiles.

“I tried to warn you” Scott mutters, as he vanishes off in the direction of his car, clearly giving up, and Derek pauses, and changes the direction of his walking to head to the Stilinski house. It’s probably best if he’s there to watch and make sure nothing goes wrong.

…

Derek catches Erica’s scent first, knows she’s waiting hidden near the Stilinski back door for Stiles to come out, and Derek waits. Stiles steps out of the house about 20 minutes later when Erica throws stones at the back windows of the house to get Stiles to come outside, and Derek catches a flash of her blonde hair before she attacks.

And then Derek’s just staring, because a moment later Erica’s lying on the ground, staring up in shock at Stiles who immediately apologises and helps her up. Derek’s not sure he knows what just happened, all he knows is that one minute Erica was attacking, and then Stiles had her on the ground. What the hell?

Boyd is next, ambushing Stiles when he gets out of his jeep in the parking lot of the grocery store. Derek’s paying more attention this time, so he sees the move Stiles makes to the side as Boyd pounces, and he sees the flash of the knife Stiles pulls from nowhere, and since when did Stiles carry a knife? Derek thinks he might get what Scott was trying to tell him now.

“What is up with you guys randomly attacking me?” Stiles asks, when he sees who’s in front of him. Boyd shrugs, eyeing Stiles’s knife warily, and Stiles slips it back into some kind of secret holder in his jeans. “Sorry, you scared the shit out of me man.” Stiles says.

Derek apparently misses Isaac and Jackson’s attack, if the way Stiles shows up at his house yelling for him is any indication.

“Derek! Why are all your betas attacking me?” he asks, when Derek steps out of the house. Stiles’s outer shirt is ripped, and he looks angry.

“You wouldn’t train with us.” Derek says, avoiding direct eye contact.

“So you thought you’d set your betas on me to what, teach me a lesson?”

“You need to be able to take care of yourself.” Derek insists, and Stiles relaxes slightly, some of the anger seeping out of his posture.

“I don’t get why you assume I can’t take care of myself.” Stiles points out, and Derek scowls.

“You’re human.”

“And the son of the Sheriff!” Stiles exclaims, throwing his hands in the air. “I’ve been taking self-defence classes since I was seven!”

That’s a good point actually. Derek frowns.

“Why didn’t you tell me.”

“You didn’t ask!” Stiles says, rolling his eyes. “I didn’t realise you’d think the Sheriff would neglect to teach his only son how to look after himself!”

“You should train with us.” Derek says, and Stiles makes an inarticulate noise of frustration. “Because” Derek continues, before Stiles can start complaining, “you could help the betas get better at fighting.”

Stiles stares at that, then breaks out into a grin.

“Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Derek is convinced that Stiles cant look after himself and sends his betas to jump him at random times to see how he reacts (Derek calls it training). Scott and Lydia try to warn Derek that Stiles knows what he’s doing but of course sourwolf doesnt listen. Stiles is a bamf and continuously pwns them all.
> 
> (ugh i totally forgot the lydia sorry... ah well. just picture her raising her eyebrows in disdain over stupid boys and their inability to just talk about things.)
> 
> [Come say hi, or prompt me, or whatever else here!](http://charimiel.tumblr.com)


End file.
